In Life, Then Death
by JayJay16
Summary: 15Love. Lana was Seb's twin, but now he's dead. One day the power goes out and Cam helps Lana begin to follow through on Sebs death, talking about herself,Seb and her Father. Rated just in case.R&R!


**(A/N Well here goes… hope you like it, I added a new character who is Sebs twin and I wasn't sure what his last name was so it's now Dubé. Review at the end!)**

She had hugged him that first day he was there, she had asked him why he was there and how their father could afford to send him here, he had quickly made friends with the others for which she was happy; "he" was now dead. She thought back to the day when she had heard, President Baits had called them all into the gym, she had walked in with Cody, laughing. She had left with Cody as well, shocked, pale, and un-able to cry. He was her, or had been her brother and now he was dead.

Lana looked like her brother except for the fact she was a girl and had her mothers eyes, She had long chestnut hair that was slightly curly at the bottom, brilliant green eyes and a small figure weighing all of 100 pounds and standing at 5'6" she was in group A at Cascadia. Her best friends were Cody and Adena and until recently, Megan.

She got out of bed at looked out the window, rain drops splattered on it and the sky was dark, thunder was rumbling in the distance as she dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. Putting on her pink cat slippers she walked down the common room where she met up with Squib, Cody and Cameron. Cameron was new to Top Gun and she had just recently began opening up to him, Squib she had known for ever since they both arrived at Cascadia the same day, Cody was her best friend.

"Hey guys!" she said her voice hollow and her smile not reaching her eyes. "Where's Dena?" She asked sitting down beside Cam on the couch.

"She's sick. What wrong with you? You look terrible." Squib replied looking up at her from his seat on the floor, Cody looked up as well from the television to see her haunted eyes and pale face.

"Oh, nothing just had another dream." Lana replied taking the Hot Chocolate Cam had just handed her and sipping it.

"What was it about this time?" Cody asked gently, she looked at her best friend who had been having dreams about her brother since he had died and yet, still hadn't cried.

"Just everything, him coming here, our child hood, the day Baits told us about him and Megs, talking to him, finally beating him." Her voice trailed off into a whisper as she watched the TV, it was almost noon on Saturday so nothing was going on. It was also very dark; the sky was clouded over so they had all the lights on. Suddenly the TV went off, the lights flickered and finally died; the room was thrown into semi darkness as the power went out.

Three hours later the storm had gotten worse and the lights still hadn't come on again. She was sitting with Cam, Cody and Squib at a table playing cards by flashlight. Lana dealt again and looked at her cards, she looked up at the others and then turned to Cam,

"Aces?" she asked and her handed her the ace of hearts, she smiled and he stuck his tongue out at her, she did the same and asked Cody for a four, when declined she picked up a five and let Cody take her turn.

_FLASHBACK_

_8 year olds Seb and Lana sat at the coffee table in their living room playing Go Fish, Lana had asked her twin for a five and he had given her one, she smiled and thanked him, asking again this time for a four she was forced to go fish when she picked up a four and was able to go again. Seb reached over and poked her in the sides, she laughed and tried to back away, but he was to fast for her, she remembered it was raining and thundering, the lights went out, she screamed and began to cry. Seb showed her there was nothing to be afraid of and put an arm around her shoulder. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Tears flooded to her eyes and she excused her self, running out of the room. Cam followed her and rounded the corner to find her sitting against a wall and on the floor. Her eyes were shining with un-shed tears she had not yet cried for Seb, she quickly hid her face. Cam sat down beside her. He wanted her pain to stop; he would do anything for her to be happy.

"Is there any thing I can do Lana?" He asked softly touching her shoulder.

"Unless you can bring people back from the dead, then no." She answered her voice cracking.

"Well do you wanna talk about it?" He asked again lifting her chin, and looking into her eyes with his deep brown ones. She turned away, Cam stayed silent, but then she spoke.

"Everyone is acting like it's the worst thing in the world loosing him, like he was their best friend, people who didn't even know him, and they're like 'I remember he leant me his pen once, he really likes me.' And I just can't handle it anymore because no one knows him like me. I grew up as his twin; I'm the one who should have died." She chocked.

"How can you say that? Is that what Seb would have wanted?" He asked looking at her.

"No but it's what my father would have wanted. He wanted him to come here first, but then I got accepted and he started pushing me harder than him, he were so mad when I didn't get to go to the tourney, and he did but now-he's gonna say its my fault that he went instead of me and its my fault he died." She felt a tear find its path down her cheek, she quickly brushed it away.

"What did you do that for?" Cam asked.

"Do what?" She asked confused

"Brush your tear away." He replied

"Because I don't cry, I haven't ever cried in front of anyone except Seb. And he's dead." She said barely audible, the tears kept coming. She looked up at Cam, he was looking down at her with concern.

"Have you cried for Seb?" He asked so soft it was almost a whisper.

"No, I don't want to because then it would be admitting he was dead and I don't want that, I keep thinking he's gonna walk up into my room in the middle of the night and wake me up and be like 'sorry for making you worry it was a therapy thing from Cody's dad to see how you'd all cope' but it's not, it's real." She said letting out a sob and continued crying. He reached over and held onto her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and letting her cry into his chest. She had so much pain, he felt the tears go through his shirt and fall onto his chest.

"I can't take it any more. It's to hard." She said again and got up, walking away. Cam followed her.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. President Baits found them and asked Lana to come to his office, Cam of course followed.

Upon entering the room lit with candles Lana saw her father, eyes red and hallow, she looked at him with hatred. Cam and Baits left the room to give them privacy and as soon as the door had closed, she looked at her father; he looked back at her, with out warning he strode across the room and slapped her across her left cheek. She put her fingers tenderly to her cheek and looked up at him, still not saying a word.

"Why did you not go with him? Why were you not the one chosen to go to the tournament and then in turn die?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper, she would have preferred if he had yelled but the words burned into her mind none the less. " He was my only son, and my only hope of getting out of the ghetto and into real society once again, do you not understand Lana? You were a mistake that shouldn't have happened you're the one who killed your mother during child birth, Sebastian was my favorite and still is, he shouldn't have been the one to go to that tournament, he as good enough granted but he shouldn't have died. You neglected your tennis to the point where someone was better than you. Megan O'Connor is dead because of you, Seb is dead because of you, I just came back here to say, you're not going to be attending Cascadia any longer, you're going to be working for me and finding an apartment of your own, starting Friday you're only an employee to me now." He finished, tears and once again began to fall down her cheeks, she looked around Baits office and saw a letter opener sitting on the desk, she walked over and grabbed it,

"Very well father if that is all me a Seb were to you, money pawns, then there is no point in either of us being here any longer is there? And since you find it so important that I should have died instead, here." She took the pointed end of the opener and dug it into her wrist cutting deep and dragging it along the vein. Blood splattered out of her wrists and onto the floor, her father turned away. He heard her fall to the ground, and stayed glaring out the window at the falling rain.

Outside Cam heard some one fall and ran into the room. He saw Lana's father's back towards him and looked down to see Lana in a pool of crimson blood, tear stained cheeks holding a letter opener and her wrist, her hair was drenched in blood and her eyes looked at him with a sadness, she was still alive. He rushed over to her, knelt down and picked her up letting her rest on his lap.

"Don't die, please god don't die." He said feeling the tears come to his eyes and make tiny rivers down his cheeks.

"Cam? Don't worry about me—"She coughed "It's better this way."

"No it's not you're not supposed to die," He said.

"I love you." She said and her last breath left her mouth her eyes became blank and slowly closed her entire body lifeless. He hugged her again and cried.

The funeral was simple; every one in Top Guns was there, including Cody. Cameron stood beside her grave, holding white roses, the others stood behind him, Squib had a look of confused sadness, Cody was sobbing into his shoulder and he had an arm around her waist. Adena stood beside them crying silently, the teachers and other classmates stood there as well, Sunny came up beside Adena. Crying silently the two girls hugged each other. Cam walked up and threw the roses on top of the dirt. On the grave stone it read

_Lana Dubé_

1982_-2004)_

_Beloved friend, fellow tennis player._

_May she rest in peace._

President Baits had wanted to put Beloved daughter as well but Cam wouldn't let him, yelling about how it was her father's fault that she was dead. He looked at the stone and realized that it said very little about who Lana actually was, true she was a beloved friend and tennis player but it didn't say that she was a strong person, or brave or incredibly talented. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and turned away whispering.

"I love you too."

**(A/N Well hope you liked it review S.V.P)**


End file.
